


Let's not Fall in Love

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Flash Fiction, Fluffy?, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their third agreement of the study together-thing was broken due to a hug in the New Year Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's not Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> \- Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. No commercial advantage is gained.
> 
> \- This fic was betaed by Mikurira.
> 
> \- Crossposting in FFn using Bahasa Indonesia (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11434308/1/Let-s-not-Fall-in-Love).
> 
> \- Inspired by Bigbang - Let's not Fall in Love.

They sat there, on the edge of _kotatsu_ which was placed in the living room of Nijimura’s apartment. There were two glasses of water in front of them, it was served by the owner a few seconds ago.

“Is it really ok?” The older guy asked hesitantly while his finger was playing around with the pencil he held in his hand.

Today was the first day they finally had studied together. Nijimura Shuuzou was actually leave his college for a year and preferred to do work and earned some money—until his parents insisted him to continue his study in college once again.

But then, it turned out to be like this.

Because he knew Nijimura will enter the college again this year, Akashi Seijuurou—who was still in his third-year of high school—willingly to go through a round trip from Kyoto to Tokyo every week to visit him. He even decided to sleep over there on the weekend. The affairs between him and his father were no longer matter actually, as long as his father didn’t say anything unnecessary.

“If what you really mean is about my father, don’t worry, he already allowed me to do this,” Akashi replied calmly as he took a sip from his tea. There were many books and stationeries in front of him that ready to use.

Nijimura scratched his neck, which actually wasn’t really that itchy to be scratched, “Err … if suddenly your father complained, just go back home okay? And about your plan to sleep over …  I don’t really care about it actually, but—”

“Don’t worry, I already take care about my father.”

The black-haired guy took a long breath. He stared at his underclassman intensely for a few seconds and then diverted his eyes to open his book. Using his indifferent tone, he said, “First, don’t make any trouble in my apartment, ok?”

“Understand.”

“Second, you are a third-year high school student who will go to college too next year, so, don’t do anything unnecessary, alright? Just remind you that your father is in Tokyo—in the same city with us.”

“Understand.”

“And third, let’s not fall in love—don’t fall in love with each other.”

“Under …” Akashi’s eyes widened, “… stand,”—he replied unconsciously.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Let’s not Fall in Love © Scarletta**

**.**

**X.x.X**

Akashi’s days was mostly spent at Nijimura’s apartment. He already made a decision to study together with him after their meeting in his last Winter Cup match. At that time, the guy who had spent his life in Los Angeles before, approached him first and started talking about the match until the red-haired guy asked him about his college life and everything.

With his weird excuse—he said that he wanted to help his ex- _senpai_ study—he decided to start their study in the end of December (and because of that, they had two new experiences; they could see the first Tokyo’s fallen snow—yeah, it’s a miracle—and walked home together at Christmas Eve).

And as far as they do that, the agreement they had before still applied there—especially the third agreement.

(Well, sometimes he felt his heart beat faster though.)

**X.x.X**

“Akashi, don’t you feel that today is colder than usual?” Nijimura asked while tighten his coat. He also got closer to Akashi, was trying to get some warm in the middle of tonight’s New Year eve.

“I don’t think so,” Akashi answered calmly. His hand that was wearing glove lifted up. He placed it on his face to get some warm even though he know that it would become colder later as the time went by.

“Oh God, you don’t feel cold at all? Is it because you are a cold person or what?” Asked the guy who really wanted to do something to make his body warmer—like running around or sleeping under his _kotatsu_ , instead of waiting for the New Year festival in the middle of crowd at the city park like this. But, since Akashi wanted to see firework at the New Year festival; Nijimura felt that he should be there to accompany the young master by perforce; Akashi being here together with him means that he had took the responsibility of that red-haired guy, right? Even though he know Akashi is old enough to take care of himself.

Akashi Seijuurou took a glance to the older guy as he pulled Nijimura closer to him. The countdown was starting as well. “Standing closer to me—ah, they already started counting down.”

In the five count, Nijimura couldn’t stand it anymore. He moved closer to Akashi’s and stood behind him to give the younger man a back hug.

“It’s really cold. Just stay like this,” Akashi got blank suddenly (and the shout of ‘Three! Two! One!’ couldn’t be heard by him anymore).

Although the firework’s explosion was loud, Akashi was sure that his heartbeat was louder than that.

**X.x.X**

 [Have you arrived at your home yet?]

[Just go get some sleep quickly, boy. And by the way, when I said tonight was colder than usual, it’s not a lie.]

[Yes, of course. I will get some sleep soon.]

[I hope you have nice dream. Don’t playing _shogi_ or reading a book—just go to your bed quickly, okay?]

[Good night.]

Akashi read Nijimura’s texts again and again. Well, tonight he slept at his own house in Tokyo before he took a flight back to Kyoto in the morning. And fortunately, his father didn’t say anything when he went home in the midnight—Akashi was aware that his father would be mad or scolded him about it, even though he already asked for permission from his father before.

Talked about cold, he really didn’t feel cold like what Nijimura was said that night, rather than cold, he felt warm or even hot instead. But it’s not his body, it’s his face.

“Ah … what’s wrong with me?” he murmured himself. Akashi lied down on his bed.

If it went like this for a little longer—

[Nijimura- _san_ , I think… our third agreement is broken. What should I do?]

 _Send_? 

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Rangers! (okay, feel free to scold me or anything because I made a squad name casually).
> 
> It's my first translated fic. Thanks a lot to my beta reader, Mikurira, for betaing my fic. And for you for reading my fic, I really appreciate it.
> 
> I made this fic in August actually (the original version). But lately I want to begin to translate my all NijiAka fics and publish them in AO3. So I chose the shorter one and picked this fic. I really didn't realize that there were scenes about Christmas and New Year thing before I read it again haha. What a coincidentally haha.
> 
> Eventhough it's already January, 3rd, I still want to say, "Happy New Year, everyone!"


End file.
